Tissue culture growth of corneal stromal and endothelium in such diseases as the mucopolysaccharidoses and corneal dystrophies are being examined. Skin biopsies from affected patients or family members are being used for comparative studies. These studies are being analyzed enzymatically and biochemically for both collagen and glycosaminoglycan production. Bibliographic references: (a) Perlman, M. and Baum, J.L.: The mass culture of rabbit corneal endothelial cells. Arch. Ophthal. 92:235, 1974; Perlman, M. and Baum, J.L.: Synthesis of a collagenous basal membrane by rabbit corneal endothelial cell in vitro. Arch. Ophthal. 92:238,1974.